The use of mobile telephones, particularly cellular telephones, has become increasingly popular in automobiles and other motor vehicles. Accordingly, telephone companies have installed cellular transmission and reception facilities widely throughout the nation, particularly in more heavily populated areas. This has in turn led to even greater sales of such mobile cellular phones. The ever increasing competition in the sales, contracting and other fields has made the installation and use of such phones virtually a requirement in the automobiles or vehicles of many persons, in order to avoid losing a potential customer while driving or traveling between points. Also, such portable phones enable persons using them to make more efficient use of time.
Obviously, such mobile and/or cellular telephones are relatively costly devices due to their relatively high technology. Accordingly, they have unfortunately become extremely popular targets for thieves. Most persons wish to make maximum use of their phones, and accordingly keep them close at hand in the vehicle. This also generally results in their being in plain sight, further attracting potential thieves. While storage bags or containers are often provided for such telephone hand sets, the bags themselves are extremely portable articles and provide no additional deterrence to theft, unless the phone set and bag are removed and remain with the operator of the vehicle when the vehicle is unattended.
The need arises for a device capable of lockably securing a mobile or cellular telephone set in a vehicle when the set is not in use and/or the vehicle is unattended, and further provides for the containment of the telephone hand set for ready use when desired. The device must provide further for the storage of a foldable bag or other relatively soft and flexible container otherwise provided for the storage and/or carriage of the set when the telephone is not otherwise in use.